As is well known and understood, the number one childhood disease in the United States is that of tooth decay. As is also well appreciated, untold numbers of mothers and fathers have found it a large problem in getting their children to brush and otherwise maintain their teeth. This, in part, follows from the difficulty in getting the young child interested in his or her teeth while at an early age, and because children believe they have more important things to do than to stand around for a few minutes brushing their teeth--an unpleasant experience for them, at best. If interest could be generated in the child at a young age, the probabilities are high that the child will continue a preventive maintenance program as he or she gets older. However, even if the child does not faithfully adhere to a complete preventive maintenance routine, at least an introduction to proper techniques at an early age would most generally continue to that time when the child's attitude changes towards the need for proper dental care, as the child gets older. As such, a new awareness of correct dental care can develop, making visits to the dentist more exciting.